


Goose Tidies Up

by Meatball42



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Gen, KonMari | Marie Kondo's Tidying Method
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Goose tries the KonMarie method. It's wildly effective.





	Goose Tidies Up

* * *


End file.
